Misunderstanding Squadron Pirateger
Misunderstanding Squadron Pirategers Japanese (碁カイ戦隊パイレージャー - Gōkai Sentai Pairējā) is the 20th Super Sentai series parody of Gokaiger and the Trilogy series. Plot After Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger final enemy was defeated. Samuel and Eureka finally married, Freddy and Fabia get married, Sam's mom fixed her suit to become new Yellow Ranger after Goseiger then left with her mom. Carly and Spencer retired the Rangers after Goseiger and their saying good bye to Samuel and Eureka. The newborn and now 9 years old name Dillain Joo. The two of them Miru Benson the daughter of Freddy and Fabia and Ajjangna. However, the new enemy War Pirates to sent destroy earth. Only Sentai heroes can, but Samuel sacrificing used all powers (except Go-On Red, ShinkenRed and GoseiRed). War Pirates returned again and the named Captain Sardines to destroy Samuel. When the invasion, Dillain and the gangs was transformed into new Sentai Rangers Pirateger to defeat the villains. When the heroes was weakened, two new heroes are came to help the Pirateger. Soon, the son of Sosuke and Akina Rokai was transform into newer Ranger Kaizoku Tribe. In episode 35, Sosuke asks Samuel Rokai is not a human, but he was a Engine. The new enemy is the Ultimate Evil of Darkness was named Darkros the first Shadow's creation. With the failure of the cloning, Darkros's body is completed. The another enemy was Dark Zone were born by Klaus used as the nickname Kazumaru Claudes. In episode 100, Gokai Lion learned the strange evolutionary crystal called Evolta to evolve into Hayate Leo. Rangers Other Rangers Allies *Samuel Joo *Eureka *Peter (as revealed he is Guardian Of The Chaos Star) *Jyan *Burajin *Doggie Cruger *Swan *Joseph Joo (becomes AbareBlue since Nevel was arrested) *BOMPER *Sosuke Esumi *Akina Miyawaza (become Princess GoseiRed since Nevel was arrested) *Furai Pirate *Engine Machalcon *Nene Amano *Emil/Ratatosk (as revealed he is Guardian Of Chaos Star) *Marta *Kiyone (Go-On Red) *Hiramechimedes (he mentor teacher of Akina Miyawaza since Nevel was arrested, when the mechas wasn't strong enough, He, Sosuke, and Akina create the new Soul Key then access the combination version) *Houka Ozu/Shan *King Glum (King Glum confront Rokai using new creation Karukari Balls for Oxzooka) *Rukia Kuchiki *Renn Kosaka *Shigure Takashima (become OhPink since Sasuke was imprisoned for the punishment) *Lulu (as revealed she is Two Warriors of Magic) *Jinpachi (as revealed he not a villain anymore and he is Two Warriors of Hope) *Sari Sumdac *Professor Layton *Luke *Tigershark *Claire *Masane Amaha (revealed revived by Dillain Joo after Pirate Phone was deactivated) *Domon Kasshu *Rain Mikamura *Allenby Beardsley *Past Samuel Joo *Rolf *Saya Otonashi *Carly Shay (final episode only) Villains War Pirates *Captain Sardines *Meridy (former Death Lord) *Sari *Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes 2 (destroyed by Kaizoku KarukariHaOh) **Lists of the monsters in Pirateger Death Corpse *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Reika Kitami (killed by Dillain as Super Kaizoku Red, survived, but killed again by Mandy/Meridy about perfect plan was failed) **Lists of the monsters in Pirateger Demon Tribe *Darkros/EvilDark (defeated by Dillain with Zeed Mode) *Shockwave X (defeated by Dillain and sealed by Samuel) *Soundwave Zero (defeated by Dillain and sealed by Samuel) *DarkRed (destroyed by Kaizokujin) *Siren (destroyed by Oxzooka and Ryuken) *Kizeniky (destroyed by Shigure as OhPink with OhBazooka) **Lists of the monsters in Pirateger Dark Zone *Kazumaru Claudes (revealed the real name Klaus, arrested by Doggie) *DaiDaizer (destroyed by Dillain and his friends Super Mode) **Lists of the monsters in Pirateger Other Villains *Team Rocket (Pokemon, blast off by Samuel and his Geos) *BanBatcher (Hybrid of Go-Onger and Carranger) *Ryuugajin (Boukenger) *Yagamacritien (Go-Onger, destroyed by Gokai Kaizoku) *Dyna Banki (Go-Onger) *Black Magic Swordman (Magiranger) *Ultimate Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Death Saurer (Zoids: Chaotic Century & Guardian Force) *Crime Minister Yogoshimacritien (Go-Onger) *Devil Gundam (G Gundam) Arsenal Morphing Item *'Pirate Phone': It can be used transform into Ranger. Also, the Gokai Keys can unlock mechas formations. In also new Kakar Gokai Key in first appearance episode 5. *'Rhino Dagger and Racer Soul': This two morphing ability is for Kaizoku Green and Kaizoku Orange. The two morphing tools also transform into weapon mode. *'Tribe Disc': An gray Disk who transform into Tribe Ranger with using Prototype Pirate Phone built by Dillain. When the choose the color Red (Fire), Yellow (Lightning), Blue (Water) and personal Gray Rangers. It also Tribe Disk has Ranger Lock on it's protoype. Rangers like-Keys *'Change Key': It the resembled of Shinken Brush. It change into Rangers Mode. *'Mecha Key': It was the keys and face of mechas. *'Kakar Key': It was built by Ajjangna while discovered the broken key. This key used Karkar finisher attack. Using of Mr.Green's pet monster and Catherine's monster starship. *'Ranger Lock': It were created Nagasaki Chihiro. While Ranger controlled by them, they help the Pirateger or using Ranger Change. In enlarged, they can used finisher attack with the mechas attack. Weapons *'Gokai Blaster': It the pirate theme blaster with the pirate head. The Rangers used fire rapidly to fire them. *'Super Pirate Buster': The combination of Pirate Buster, Rhino Dagger and Racer Soul. It usable to blast the enemies then blow them up. **'Pirate Buster': The combination of three primary weapons. It usable to blast the enemies within Mecha Key then blow them up. ***'Gokai Sword': Dillain Joo the son of Samuel and Eureka used the primary weapon to slash the enemies. ***'Gokai Arrow': Miru Benson the daughter of Freddy and Fabia used the primary weapon to shoot the enemies. ***'Gokai Driller': Ajjangna used the primary weapon to drilling that them. *'Ranger Cannon Blaster': It the created by Gokai Lion with using five OhRanger keys. It resemblance of KanKan Mantan Gun and Five Disc Cannon. *'Gokai Blaster EXTRA': The parts of Gokai Blaster was modeled by Burajin that can allowed to easily destroy Reika Kitami's Rasengon Protection Shield which is instead shot her necklace. *'Secret Phone': It was Ren and Professor Enter's box, but stolen by Reika who plan to revealed using Rasengon Protection Shield. Samuel discovered using the Modikara cards to formed super weaponize. Special Bura-Disks *'Gokai Animal Disk': It the secondary mecha device to call the Gokai Animals like Mecha Keys. *'Super Mode Disk': It will allowed Pirategers to formed Super Pirateger Mode. Also, Dillain transformed into second Super Form called Victory Mode to undergoes metamorphosis. *'Combined Gattai Disk': It can allowed to formed with Gokai Lion, Daizoku and Terumi. *'Hyper Combined Gattai Disk': It can allowed to formed with Combined Kaizoku and Engine Barigon. *'Charge Oxzooka Disk': It the Disk who obtained by Rokai. The Disk has Charge Ox Carrier and Charge Oxzooka. *'Ultimate Combined Gattai Disk': It can allowed to formed with Hyper Combined Kaizoku and Natsuki. It can perform with Oxzooka and Ultimate Shinkenmaru to formed. Super Weapon *'Oxzooka Blaster/Cannon': Rokai's support weapon created Ushi Origami and Revolver Mammoth. It usable finisher within Ranger Lock. It can transforming into its true form. After Houka and King Glum give the special upgrades, Rokai used the new created Karukari Balls to max power to destroy them as the finisher. Rokai can put Oxzooka's Treasure Wheel Box for safe later. *'Karukari Balls': Rokai's primary weapon created by King Glum. This Karukari Balls are simple create the special weapons-like creatures. It can been used by Ranger Lock to formed new type of weapons. For the example, TimeFire Key create FireBlazer or Fuel Booster, TornadoStag create Stag Sword inculde Shield and Wolzard Fire create Mystical Dagger. *'Monster Buster/Monster Charger': The Burajin's then Dillain's primary weapon created by Hayate Kosaka when Burajin used Secret Phone gave the Mysterious Key powers to make Monster Key. This makes catching the any monsters such as Evolution Beasts, Machine Beasts, Dark Majuu, and Death Beasts. This formed with Ranger Lock to unlocking the Monster Charger to executed the monsters. *'AoiSentaisabgun': Dillain's ultimate weapon created from Samuel's alter-ago, Samuel Daigo and Aoi's powers which allowed to transformed into his final form called Zeed Mode, a power of Sentai Super Forms and Final Forms. These numbers are 1: Singular Rider COMPLETE, 2: Tyrannoranger SuperArmed, 3: SpaceRed Supernova Form, 4: GingaRed Survival 5: TornadoRed Gozen Mode, 6: DinoMax All Abaren, 7: DekaRed SWAT, 8: Liner Fusion Form, 9: GekiRed Solaris Mode, 0: Go-OnRed AllDragon. Others *'Core-Ryu Ken': It was Burajin's homeship built by Samuel and himself. Burajin can traveled through somewhere or everything else who visit the universes. *'Double Bura-Rod/Double Bura-Gun/Single Bura-Rod or Gun/Double Bura-Rod Gun': It was created by Burajin. It the new type of rod weapon. One of the Ranger used Ranger Lock can allowed formed Double Bura-Gun to blast them. This can seperate into two then formed into finisher Double Bura-Rod Gun. **'Full Charged Key': It was created by Kiyone during the battle Reika Kitami's Rasengon Protection Shield. It can allowed to used Double Bura-Rod Gun powers. *'Special Bura-Key Blaster': It was created by Kiyone. It the super weapon can allow to destroy Reika at once, but it not completed yet before the episode. However, she working the super weapon project. It was now newly completed in Daikaiju BG that new useful the blaster also combo of Kaijusaber and formed Super Kaiju Banzooka. **'Special Bura-Key': It was created by Kiyone. It the resembled of Burajin's orb. It can allowed used Special Bura-Key Blaster, but it not completed yet. She working the Special Bura-Key and the super weapon. It was newly completed in Daikaiju BG because the power of old monsters can be useful to fuse their any monsters' powers. Mecha *'Gokai Kaizoku' **'Gokai Lion/Hayate Leo/Blade Mugen' **'Gokai Nagisa' **'Gokai Drill' *'Gokai Daizoku' **'Gokai Falcon' **'Gokai Mardillo' **'Gokai Gizoid' *'KaiDaizoku': combination of Kaizoku and Daizoku *'Kaizokero-Oh' **'Gokaicero and the Headders' *'Gokai RhinoKing': combination of Kaizoku and Kaizokero-Oh *'Engine Formula Racer/Formula Battle Mode' *'Yuuri/Magi YuuriLion/MagiYuuri-Oh' *'Creo Brand/Deka CreoLion/DekaCreoOh' *'Minnie Mandy/ShinkenMandiLion/ShinkenMandi-Oh '(leaved with Peter and Hiroto Kiyama)/'Reika Kitami '(young form)/'ShinkenReikaLion/ShinkenReika-Oh' *'Go-Onger Kyuriken Kaizoku': combination of Kyuriken and Go-On Dragoon **'Kyuriken Kaizoku': combination of Go-On Jyuriken and Daizoku Hi-Blaster ***'Go-Onger Jyuriken Kaizoku': combination of G.Jyuriken and Go-On Dragoon ****'Great Jyuriken Kaizoku': combination of Jyuriken Kaizoku and G-Wheel and Star Jet *****'Jyuriken Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion and Nagasaki ******'Great Ryuken Kaizoku': combination of R.Kaizoku, G-Wheel and Star Jet *******'Ryuken Kaizoku': combination Mandi-Oh (later, Reika-Oh) and Ryuken ********'Nagasaki Chihiro' ********'Chakuriken Kaizoku': combination of Flaming Chaka Chaka, G-Wheel and Star Jet *********'G-Wheel/Wheel Breaker' *********'Star Jet' ********'Gokaisaurus/Gokai Ryuken' ********'Daizoku Hi-Blaster': combination of Daizoku Bird and Five Disc Cannon ********'Go-On Dragoon' *'Tribe Hercules Kaizoku' **'TribeApe' **'TribeCheetah' **'TribeDragon' *'Formula Hercules Kaizoku': combination of Hercules and Formula *'Tenkun Kaizoku' **'Shuriken Kaizoku': combination of Mandi-Oh (later Reika-Oh) and Tenku Bird ***'Tenku Bird' ***'Mitsugu Tsukushino' *'Gokai Tribe Palace' **'TribeBeetle' **'TribeTiger' **'TribeElephant' **'TribeHeadder' *'Shuriken Tribe Hercules': combination of Hercules and Tenku Bird *'GokaiMikoLion/Engine Kaizoku' **'Miko Shirogane' **'Engine Gattaicon' *'Kaizoku X3' ** Yuu Amano **'Catherine Fortress Starship/Catherine Fortress Blaster' *'Combined Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion, Daizoku and Terumi **'Terumi Afuro' *'Hyper Combined Kaizoku': combination of Combined Kaizoku and Engine Barigon *'Oxzooka/''GokaiOxKing''' *'Kuchiki Kaizoku' **'Hisana Kuchiki' *'Ultimate Combined Kaizoku': combination of Hyper Combined Kaizoku and Oxzooka **'Natsuki Rin' *'Kaizoku KarukariHaOh': first final combination of Gokai Animals **'Ultimate Shinkenmaru' *''''''The Great Power Of Masane Amaha/Ultimate Kaizoku: combination of Gokai Lion, Terumi Afuro and Masane *'The Great Power Of Nejilcon/Island Kaizoku': combination of Nejilcon and Catherine Fortress Ship *'Kaizokujin': secondary final combination of Gokai Lion, Terumi Afuro, Mystical Dragon, DekaGun, Masane Amaha and Nejilcon Other Mechas *'Sabretooth/Sabre Kaizoku' *'Barinjin': combination of Engine Barigon, Menna and Fu **'Engine Barigon' **'Menna' **'Fu' *'Burasaurer' *'GokaiBase/GokaiActionBase' *'Tribe Gokai Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion, TribeApe, TribeCheetah, TribeDragon, and Ryuken (Catherine better idea to replace drill to Fortress Drill as the "upgrade") Finisher-based Attack *'Flaming Chaka Chaka': Gokai, Chaka Chaka Burst! **'Chaka Drum' Soul Key Combination: Summon Combine/Greatest Attack *'Bakurenoh': AbareRed! Watch Out! The Fearsome Blastasaur! *'V-Rex': FutureFIRE! Be Ready! Here is comes! *'MagiKing': Magiranger! Active Mode! Go! *'Engine Oh G9': Go-onger! G9 Formation! Go! Go! *'Ultimate DaiBouken': Boukenger! Let's Adventure Time! Ready Go! *'Special Industrial Booster': Go-on! Industrial Booster, Launch! *'Grezar': Grezar-Fist! Call Out, Grezar!/'Dennōjū Kaizoku': Gattai: Grezar-Fist! Fusion! *'DekaRobo': Dekaranger! Build Up! Arrest them! *'Tornadoh': Tornadoger! Tornadoh Suit Art! Disguise Art! *'Gokai Brothers': Summon, Gokai Brothers!/'Tensou Kaizoku': Gattai: Gokai Brothers! Fusion! *'Blockers': Summon! Blockers, Go!/'Blocker Kaizoku': Gattai: Blockers! Fusion! Episodes #The Gokai Begins! #Advance Battle, Gokai Kaizoku! #Where the Magi Begins! (Magiranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) #The Rhino Sentai Ranger! #Ready, Set, Go Formula Sentai Ranger! (Gorillaz and Go-Onger, Noodle reappearance) #The Falcon Appears! #Lets Play Soccers with Armadillo!? #The Robot Gizoid! (Sonic X, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) #The Flying Machine! #The Rhino Attack! #Niki Niki Niki! Go Bam! (Gekiranger, Jyan reappearance inculding others) #The Battlesuit Pirate! #The Rhino King of the Pirates! #The Formula Machine!? #Pirates + Rhino! #Reika Strike Back...Again! (Bible Black and Pokemon, Team Rocket and Reika Kitami reappearance) #Lion with the Magi powers! (Magiranger, Houka and King Glum reappearance) #The Pirateger's Judgement! (Dekaranger, Doggie Cruger and Swan feat. Cleo Brand reappearance) #Secret Phone! (Shinkenger, but no Sentai Rangers appears, Part One) #Samuel was injured! (Part Two) #Eureka's anger, Mandy backs! (Part Three) #Gokai Samurai! (Shinkenger, Princess Kaoru reappearance, Part One) #Minnie Mandy!? (Shinkenger, Minnie Mandy first appearance, Part Two) #Dinosaur Roars! (Zyuranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) #The Wheels and Jet Machines! #The Dino Pirates! #The Lion Sick! #Daizoku's Strange Buster!? #The Long Dragon! (Go-Onger, but no Sentai Rangers appearance) #The Powers Of Being! #The Chaka Drum (Patapon, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) #The Burning Spirit of Courage! #The Mysterious Boy!? (Rokai first appearance, Part One) #The Gokai Tribe! (Part Two) #Comes To World! #The Ninja Show! (Tornadoger, The three crew reappearance, Furai Pirate first appearance) #The Strongest Attacks! #Night of the Vampire 2!! (Magiranger Houka reappearance) #Tribe Palace!!! #The Hurricane Pirate!!! #Him Strikes! (Part One) #Showdown at Townville! (Part Two) #Its Catherine! (Catherine, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) #DigiXros! Kaizoku X3!!! (Digimon: Xros Wars, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) #The Combined Disk!!! #Gokai Partner! (Go-Onger, Sosuke, Akina, Hiramechimedes, BOMPER and Dyna Banki reappearance, Part One) #The Hyper Combined Disk!!! (Part Two) #The Ox In Town! (Part One) #The Ox Banzooka!!! (Part Two) #The Ox King!!! (Part Three) #Engine Barigon!!! (Go-Onger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) #Six Combination Kaizoku! #Engine Prime!!! (Naruto, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) #Gokai Karukari Balls! (Magiranger, King Glum reappearance) #The Ultimate Shinkenmaru! (Shinkenger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) #The Secret of Rukia's sister!? (Bleach, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) #Seven Combination Kaizoku! #The Great Soul Key!!! #Bakurenoh Attack!!! (Dinoranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) #Industrial Booster! (Go-Onger, Kettei Banki reappearance) #Grezar-Fist, Fusion! (Gekiranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) #Gokai Brothers!? (Goseiger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) #Headder Show Up! (Goseiger, but no Sentai Rangers) #The Gokai Burst! (Jealousto reappearance, Dillain learned the special Gokai Burst) #What, Blocks? I'm Am The Pirates!? (OhRanger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) #The Samurai Dancing! (Shinkenger, but no Sentai Rangers appears, Part One) #Hayate Kosaka!! (Shinkenger, the strange black Super ShinkenRed known as HayateRed first appearance, Part Two) #Mastery Of The Samurai! (Shinkenger, Ren Kosaka and Shigure Takashima reappearance, Hayate Kosaka first appearance, Part Three) #Attack!!! Greatest Powers!!! #Moves Secret! #Samuel's Memories!? (Goseiger, Samuel's friends original Goseigers reappearance in the flashback) #Ultimate Combined Disk!? (Natsuki Rin reappearance) #Rescue!!! Burajin's Mission! (Burajin only the main character, Pirategers was only as secondary character, Demon Tribes first appearance Part One) #Mecha Burasaurer! (Part Two) #Peter Vs. Kiyama! Rematch Battle!! (Inazuma Eleven, Kiyama Hiroto reappearance, Peter and Kiyama is only main character, Samuel as secondary character, Mikoto as the cameo appearance, Part One) #Peter Vs. Kiyama! Rematch Royal!! (Inazuma Eleven, not shown Sentai Rangers appears, Part Two) #GokaiManticore! #Ultimate Gattai!!! #Chirstmas Time! #Samuel's Quest!? (Dark Zone first appearance, Part One) #Discover The Dark Zone! (Part Two) #Erasing The Pirates! #Justice Of The Pirates! (Gingaman, but no Sentai Rangers appears) #Race To The Space! (Spaceranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) #Four Enemy Attack! (Shadow was only as main character as while three enemies) #Pirategers, Roll Out! (Transformers, Sari Sumdac reappearance) #Holiday Pirates! (Dillain Joo is only main character) #Gokai Lion's Birthday!! #The Revealed True Name! (he revealed as his real name Klaus) #Pirates Secret!? #Dark Tigershark Returns!! (Dark Tigershark and Clarie reappearance, Part One) #Invasion Of Dark Geos! (Professor Layton and Luke reappearance, Part Two #Playing Soccer! (Terumi Afuro is only as main character) #Witchblade Returns! (Witchblade, Masane Amaha reappearance in the end, Dillain Joo is only main character, Part One) #Masane and Dillain! (Witchblade, Part Two) #Dillain Transformation! (Witchblade, Part Three) #Ultimate Kaizoku!! (Witchblade, Part Four) #Pirates In Space! (Spaceranger, Condor Nejilar reappearance) #Sky Pirate Combination!! #G Gundam: Royal Pirates! (G Gundam, Domon, Allenby and Rain reappearance, Tasuri first appearance, Part One) #Devil Gundam, Strike Back!! (G Gundam, Devil Gundam reappearance, Part Two) #Time For The Past! (Futuranger, Gosei Vs. Shinken, Dillain decide to change the past and stop past Samuel turned into Beast Mode and receive the new final form called Zeed Mode, Past Samuel first appearance) #Pirates In The Zi Planet (Zoids, Gokai Lion learned used Evolta to evolve into Hayate Leo) #Ranger Lock, Lost! (Samuel loses his all Sentai Keys because Gouenji Geos taken, Part One) #Pirates, Retired! (Four Pirategers leaves except for Dillain, Part Two) #The Legendary Blast Soul!! (Dillain gain the next level Blast KaizokuRed and Four Pirategers reunited, Dillain takes the Ranger Lock then put to treasure for safety, Part Three) #Shooting Star Pirate!! #Gokai, Jungle Run! (Miru and Anjangna gain the second level Super Mode) #Gokai Love! (Rolf and Saya reappearance) #Ninjaman In The Town! (Ninjaman, Ninjaman and Tsuruhime reappearance) #Lion's New Technique!! (Ninjaman, still only characters) #The Union Soul!! #Though The Ancient Past! #The Newborn Gokai Mugen! (Leo learned evolved into new Blade Mugen) #Revenge Of The Alienizer! (Dekaranger, but no Sentai Rangers appear) #Reborn, Victory Blazing!! (Dillain earned upgrade Victory Mode) #Defeated, Dark Zone Victorious!! (Samuel was kidnapped by Klaus, Dillain last hope defeating Klaus, Part One) #Arise again, Zeed Mode!! (Part Two) #The Final Battle!! (Demon Tribe destroyed and Dark Zone wasn't defeated, Part Three) #Final Episode: Pirates Victorious, Dark Zone Defeats!! (Klaus was arrested by Doggie, Part Four) Movie *Movie: Misunderstanding Squadron Pirateger: Yogoshi's Test *Movie 2: Super Sentai x Pirateger: Gekijoban *Movie 3: Pirateger Vs. Ghost Pirateship Triva *After third series, the mechas are actually humans. *Both Sosuke and Ziggy are marry Mira and Akina. Both cause accidentally fell in love. *Super Mode was actually part of Super Mode Disk because he already has one. *In the end of the final episode, Carly Shay was returned. *In Korean Version, the Pirateger can be Power Rangers: Pirate Strike. Also, Samuel's roar effects was actually howling sound effect. Category:Squadron Season